Our conversations
by Photo Philter
Summary: Snippets of conversation between JD and Dr. Cox, established relationship.
1. Energy Drink

**A/N**: So this is similar to Broadway, just with different conversations. I'm trying to work up to writing real stories, because I never do it. But I like doing these little pieces of conversations between JD and Perry. I'm basically trying to get their voices down and all that good stuff. If anyone has any pointers or has anything they want to see, just let me know and I'll do my best to follow it.

You don't have to read Broadway or anything before this, just in case you were wondering. It's just the same style of writing.

**Disclaimer**: The usual song and dance, I don't own them….

"Hey Perry!"

"Oh good Lord, Newbie. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I was really tired earlier and since I still had a while to go before I was off, Turk suggested drinking an energy drink."

"He did _what _now?!"

"Well, I had already had about ten cups of coffee and it wasn't helping. And as I was falling asleep at the Nurses' Station, Turk suggested I have an energy drunk to try to keep me awake. He also said he didn't want to know why I was so tired…I don't know why. I was just working on Dr. Acula some more!"

"Newbie, will you please take a breath? And _why _would he suggest giving you that much caffeine at one time?"

"Well, he knows it'll keep me awake. And I've _definitely _been awake and taking care of my patients tonight."

"…you've been bouncing around these halls, singing, haven't you?"

"You want to hear the song I made for the energy drink? I'm going to try to work it into Dr. Acula somehow…"

"Are your daydreams as wired as you right now? Newbie!"

"Do you think blood and caffeine would be a good taste to a vampire?"

"When did you have this drink?"

"About four hours ago."

"When are you off?"

"About an hour ago."

"Great. Well, when you begin to crash, go to the on call room and first chance I have, I'll take you home."

"Perry! I won't crash. I'm feeling great."

"You will."

"I won't! I'm going to go check on all of my patients now. _Energy drink! You make me able to think! I'm glad I'm not pink! Energy drink!"_

"That's the song? I'm going to have to hurt Gandhi."

* * *

"Wake up Newbie."

"…huh? Whaz goin on?"

"You crashed. Just like I said you would. C'mon, Carla is covering my patients while I get you home since you can't drive right now."

"Mmkay. Thanks. Good night."

"Fine, I guess I'll just carry you. You make me hurt my back, you owe me."

"Okay. Love you…."

"You too Newbie."


	2. Haunted Apartments

A/N: Here you guys are! And really, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Send me a message or leave it in a comment.

Also, this conversation is based on conversations my roommate and I had this year. All the things JD described happened to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't really pretend that I do. I just play with them.

* * *

"Your apartment is haunted."

"Hello Princess. How can I help you?"

"It's haunted, I swear."

"What makes you say that?"

"The door locked itself. Plus one of Jack's toys that you have to press a button on in order for it to make a sound went off and I was no where near it."

"How did the door lock itself?"

"Well, I got to the apartment after getting off work the other night-"

"This is a multiple day thing?"

"Yes, shut up. Anyways, when I arrived, I went and sat on the couch to watch TV right away. And you know me, I don't lock doors when I come in to apartments."

"Uh-huh. That's one stupid habit you need to fix so you're safe when you're by yourself without a man to protect your girly innocence."

"That was weak, Perry. But about an hour later, I decided to go to bed. So, I got up, turned off the lights and went to go lock the door. But it was already locked! And the same thing happened the next night too!"

"Maybe you're subconsciously locking it."

"That's what I thought too. But then Turk came over the second night—don't give me that look, you know he's my best friend—and neither one of us remember locking the door or seeing the other one lock it. Plus earlier today, when I went to the apartment, I went to take a shower. And when I got in the water, I remembered I hadn't locked the door and I should really go do it. But I was already naked and it was going to be a quick shower."

"Way to compromise our stuff Newbie."

"But when I got out of the shower, got dressed, and grabbed my keys to leave, the door was locked! And I _know _I didn't lock it that time. Plus Jack's toy kept making noise when I was no where near it, and there was nothing leaning on the button to make the noise!"

"Well, Wendy maybe Casper just wants to play with you, but doesn't know how to get your attention."

"Stop giving me that look. It's haunted Perry!"

"None of that happened before you moved in. Maybe the ghost is following you around."

"Don't say that. What if I die tomorrow, and it's because the ghost is listening to our conversation and you gave it that idea? Then how will you feel?"

"You're not going to die. You're not haunted."

"Maybe. Well, we'll see if weird things start happening to me if I'm here. At least we'll know why."

"Yeah. Lurch loves to torture you. You're not haunted Wendy."

"You're just jealous because Wendy and Casper totally liked each other in the movie."

"I don't…even know how to respond to that, it's so stupid. I'm just going to walk off now Newbie, so you don't embarrass yourself more."

"You are!"


	3. Hockey

I just want to say before everyone reads this section that I know NOTHING about hockey. Hence why there is no actual explanation. But I kept seeing that the Red Wings were playing for the Stanley Cup against the Penguins, and every time I saw it, I thought of Scrubs. So, ta-da!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, don't really pretend too.

* * *

"This why I love the Red Wings. They just have to win one more game to get the Stanley Cup again."

"But the other team has a cooler name! I like the Penguins."

"Newbie, you don't know anything about hockey or either of the teams."

"I know the Red Wings are from Detroit, which is mentioned in Don't Stop Believing—_just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took a midnight train, going anywhereeeeeeeeee!"_

"Nice way to show your manly side there, Kristi."

"Well, I never watched sports when I was younger. Or ever."

"Newbie, stop pouting. Do you want me to explain it to you?"

"Would you? Without calling me girls names when I get confused?"

"That might be pushing it, but I'll try."

"Then yes. So that way I can watch the game with you tonight."

"Alright Newbie. C'mon, we'll go watch one of the older games I recorded so I can explain it."

"Can I wear one of your Red Wings jerseys?"

"No. You have to pass the test first."

"Wait, there's a test?!"

"There will be, when I'm done explaining this to you. We only have a few more hours until the game starts, so grab a few beers for us and meet me in the living room."


	4. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I still don't own them...

"Perry, why don't you have a nickname?"

"What Newbie?"

"Well, you call me Newbie or whatever girls name you think of. You call Turk Gandhi, Elliot is Barbie, Janitor is Lurch, and even Kelso is called Bob-o."

"Carla doesn't have a nickname."

"Have you ever tried to give her one? She doesn't like anything we call her."

"Newbie, you tried calling her Caramel Snake. Who would like that?"

"Turk liked it."

"Well, you and Gandhi are weird."

"Whatever. You need a nickname."

"No, I don't."

"You do. How about…Curly."

"_Curly?!"_

"Yeah. Because you have curly hair."

"Oh, wait, I have a nickname. Big Cheese. Remember that one? Lets stick with it."

"No, that one's not personal enough. I think it should be…"

"Newbie, this isn't going to happen. Give it up."

"Sproingy."

"No."

"Coxie."

"Absolu-hu-tely not."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What _isn't _wrong with it Newbie?

"Well then _you _think of one!"

"No. Because, Newbie, I'm not going to _have _a nickname."

"Turk agrees that you should. He says it's not fair that give everyone else one but I'm not allowed to give you one."

"This coming from the pair who act more like they're in a relationship than with their respective significant others. And have more nicknames for each other than most couples do."

"I still like Curly. Or Coxie."

"And I like Perry. Which is technically a nickname."

"So is JD! But you never call me that."

"…that's different."

"Whatever you say Curly."


	5. Weddings

Disclaimer: Still not mine...I'm just waiting for the check to clear. Or something like that.

Author's note: This one is a little more serious...but still lighthearted. And has a happy ending. And has an appearance by Carla!

* * *

"That was a nice ceremony."

"Yeah."

"Very fitting for her."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Jack was cute as the ring bearer."

"Yup, sure was."

"Perry, will you say something?"

"…something."

"Well thanks for being a smartass. Sorry you're not up there with Jordan and you're stuck out here with me. Maybe I'll just go dance with Turk, Carla, and Elliot."

"Okay, have fun."

* * *

"Carla? Can I help you?"

"Bambi is over there, pouting. He wanted me to come over here and talk to you since you, in his words, trust me more."

"Oh dear Lord, he's actually regressed back to middle school."

"Perry, what's wrong with you? It's not hard to figure out there's a problem, even without a sulking Bambi."

"…I still think you should call him Faleen. More fitting."

"Perry. Don't make me go Latina on your ass."

"Alright. How can I help you?"

"Do you wish you were still with Jordan?"

"No."

"Then what's with this attitude? I can't really enjoy this wedding with my husband when Bambi is upset since Turk has to cheer him up."

"It's just…Jordan is happy and married now. You and Gandhi are happily married. Even old Bob-o is. So why couldn't Jordan and I work? And how can I know that Newbie and I won't fall apart? Neither of us have the best track record."

"It's about trust. You and Jordan were dysfunctional anyways, so I can't offer any insight there, and I can't really offer any about Kelso either. But for most couples, it boils down to trust. Do you trust Bambi?"

"Yes."

"And he trusts you. And while there are other things that go into a relationship, as long as you two trust each other, you two have a better chance of making it through. And Bambi loves you, remember that."

"Thanks Carla."

* * *

"Newbie."

"What?"

"…I guess its true what they say about girls at weddings. When they aren't the bride, they're just miserable."

"Ha ha, very creative, I'm a girl."

"Come on, let's dance."

"Why would I want to dance with you?"

"Because I'm sorry? And so I can explain?"

"Fine. You're lucky I love you. And forgive people easily."

"I know Newbie."


	6. Shirt

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...

"Perry, what's this?"

"It's my drawer of shirts Newbie."

"No, what is _this _shirt? That I'm holding."

"It's a black shirt."

"That says 'Welcome Back Coxer.'"

"So?"

"So, it means you did care! All those years."

"Newbie, it's a shirt. How did you get all that from one shirt?"

"Well, to begin with, you have one. Secondly, it's in the drawer with all the other shirts you wear constantly. Third, it's near the top of the drawer, meaning you see it a lot. And if you didn't want to see it, you'd move it. And if you hated it, you'd throw it away."

"Wow, Elisa. Good to know you passed that class on how to read too much into a single shirt."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Maybe it was special to me, Monica. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with you."

"It doesn't?"

"No. The entire hospital was celebrating. It made me realize I was wanted there."

"Whatever. It's because I designed them. Don't try that fake caring thing. It might have worked in the past, but I know you now."

"Damnit."

"You loved me then."

"Newbie, I wouldn't go that far."

"Well you cared. And you knew I had good ideas sometimes."

"How'd you reach that conclusion?"

"Elliot told me. The next day."

"And you still remember that?"

"Well yeah, I remember all your complements."

"That's sad Newbie."

"At least I'm not in denial about what this shirt represented."

"Yes you are Newbie."

* * *

Author's note: Anything you guys wanna see? Let me know!


	7. Mojo

So, it seems as if my muse has gone on vacation. As a result, I have ideas, but I can't form them into working stories. Hopefully, I'll be back soon with new stuff...but until then, enjoy the latest conversation!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

"I've lost my mojo."

"Your _what, _Newbie?"

"My mojo! The thing that makes me so good at everything—I lost it sometime yesterday and I don't know what to do without it!"

"Well, have you checked all the places you were today?"

"You don't have to mock me."

"Yeah I do."

"Well, when I kill a patient because I lost my mojo, you won't make fun of me anymore."

"Newbie, stop being ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You have the brains to be a good doctor. You don't need your…mojo, whatever the hell that is."

"But without it, I have no skills! At anything."

"Like what Newbie?"

"Well, I can't dance without falling and making an idiot of myself-"

"You _always _do that though."

"-I can't pick up girls at the bars like I used to-"

"Why the hell are you doing that Newbie?"

"-I can't make the patients laugh anymore-"

"It was always a pity laugh anyways."

"-and my hair isn't cooperating!"

"Wow. Well, I can see where losing your mojo would be terrible."

"Thank you! I knew you'd see why once I explained."

"Let me finish: I'm being completely sarcastic."

"Thanks Perry."

"Wait. I have more: Newbie, other than the whole picking up girls thing, which _better _be for someone else, or we're going to have to have a different conversation, that'll probably end in tears—for you, I don't see what's changed. You always fall and make an idiot of yourself, and your patients never really thought you were that funny."

"Gee, this makes me feel so much better, Perry. I really appreciate this little talk we're having."

"_Will you let me finish? _But, Newbie, you won't end up killing a patient. You're not actually that horrible of a doctor, and if something happened to Jack or Jennifer when they were with you, I would trust you to take care of it. Well, the minor things, like cuts and bruises."

"I think there's a complement in there somewhere, so thank you…?"

"Your welcome. So, will you calm down about losing your mojo?"

"I guess so…."

"Good. Now, what were you saying about picking up girls in bars?"

"When I go with Dan. He likes me to use the whole 'I'm a doctor' thing to lure them to us. Then, he takes over….hey, maybe Dan stole my mojo!"

"Oh, good Lord Newbie..."

"I'm going to go call him!"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! Keep 'em coming! :)


	8. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them...if I did, Hugh Jackman would have already appeared on the show to torture Dr. Cox.

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, guys!

* * *

"How about—"

"No."

"Perry, you don't even know what I was going to suggest!"

"Did it star Johnny Depp or one of those actors all you girls think are 'so dreamy'?"

"No. But even if it did, would it be a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Some of those guys you're describing are good actors!"

"No they're not. What was your movie suggestion?"

"_Moulin Rouge."_

"It's a musical. And you know my feelings about musicals."

"But it's not your normal musical!"

"It's still a musical."

"Fine. You pick something then."

"How about…this one?"

"Did you even look when you grabbed a movie off the shelf?"

"No. What'd I grab—oh damn, a chick flick. I reject my choice. Your turn."

"_The Ex."_

"The what?"

"Ex. It stars some guy named Zach Braff who's supposed to be like a less funny version of me—and not as good looking either."

"I don't know…he looks like he could give you a run for your money. Maybe we should get it, just so I can judge it and see…"

"Never mind."

"That was too easy. What if we watch…"

"Oh, I know the perfect movie! I'll go get it. You go outside and I'll meet you there."

"Newbie…"

"Trust me Perry. You'll love it."

"Maybe I should stay with you…"

"And ruin the surprise? No, go outside."

"I still don't trust you."

"Fine. But _go."_

* * *

"So what is this perfect movie Newbie?"

"Look and see."

"_X-me_—NEWBIE!"

"It's a good movie, it has fighting…"

"…it has Hugh Jackman…"

"It's time you got over that irrational hatred of the guy, Perry. I mean, he's Wolverine!"

"No."

"C'mon Perry…for me?"

Not happening."

"Please Perry? I'll let you pick the next movie."

"No."

"Ok, then, no sex for a month."

"All because I hate Hugh Jackman? My God Newbie, it's not like the guy is your personal friend or anything."

"I mean it…"

"Fine…I can't believe I just caved. All because of sex."

"Awesome. And after we see this, we can watch the other two and then you can go see _Wolverine_ with me when it comes out…"

"Damnit."

"Or else no sex, Perry."

"You know, right now, it's debatable about which I'd rather do: sit through not one, but _four _Hugh Jackman movies—"

"The fourth one isn't coming out for a while. I'm just preparing you now. Submersion therapy or whatever."

"—Or give up sex with you and go find someone else…who wouldn't make me watch Hugh Jackman."

"You know you'd rather just deal with Hugh Jackman than try to find someone else."

"…Do I have to pay close attention during the movie?"

"No."

"Then deal. I'll watch the movies with you, I guess."

"That's what I thought."


	9. New Pet

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

For **NightmareAhead. **)

Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Newbie."

"Yeah Perry."

"What is Rowdy doing in here?"

"He just followed me in! I attempted to make him stay outside the room, but he wouldn't listen. And then when I finally tricked him and got him to leave, he kept whining outside and it made me sad. I had to let him in…"

"Newbie, I'm only gonna say this once more, try to listen, kay? He's a _dead dog._ Meaning _not real. _Meaning _he can't actually interact with you._"

"Shhh! Perry, don't say that. He has feelings."

"Do I really have to repeat myself again Newbie?"

"He does."

"…do you want a real pet?"

"Like Rowdy brought back to life?"

"How would you even do that?…Newbie!"

"…Would Rowdy make a good zombie dog?"

"Newbie. Do you want a real, non-zombie pet?"

"Why are you offering?"

"Well, for one, I figure it can't be good for you to keep talking to a dead dog and believing he's alive. Secondly, I do have a son, who is starting to talk to Rowdy like he's real. I figure I should get him a real dog before he gets scarred and thinks that all dogs are like that."

"Well, Rowdy is good with kids…."

"No Newbie."

"Well, what about a maltipoo?"

"…is that another dead dog?"

"No. Elliot was talking about them the other day. They're supposed to be tiny and…never mind."

"You wanted to call it cute, didn't you?"

"…no."

"It's alright, Hilary. You can if you want to."

"Shut up. What kind of dog do you want?"

"Maybe a live version of Rowdy? Golden labs are good dogs."

"Yeah, maybe…."

"Newbie, we're _not _bringing Rowdy back to life. Stop daydreaming and thinking we are."

"…it'd be good if he couldn't talk when we brought him back to life. He knows too much."

"Newbie. I'm getting my son a dog. If you want any input, let me know."

"…Can we name him Rowdy Jr?"


	10. Drunk Perry

So I really set out to write another chapter of My Fifty Things tonight. I did. And then, as I tried to find the page that I began to write the latest chapter on, I stumbled across a page with a conversation that I never finished. So, here's another installment of Our Conversations. And really, I'll have another chapter of My Fifty Things tomorrow.

This really isn't my favorite...so please let me know what you guys think. And sorry if either of them seem out of character.

* * *

"Newbie."

"Yeah Perry?"

"…I like scotch."

"You're drunk."

"'Smaybe. But I still scotch like."

"You mean 'like scotch'?"

"That's what I said. D'ya realize the last time I gots drunk, I kissed ya?"

"Yup. The thought crossed my mind Perry."

"Wonder who I'll kiss tonight."

"Hopefully no one."

"…there are three of you right now."

"I think that's a sign to get you out of here."

"Newbie, I think I'm drunk."

"I _know _you're drunk."

"Why aren't you drunk?"

"Because one of us has to drive."

"We could call someone to drive us. Now drink."

"No, I'm still gonna stick to my soda."

"Newbie! You're usually all about fun! Be more fun!"

"Fine. Let's play a game."

"You and yours games. Is this one you and Gandhi thought of?"

"No, you'll know it. Truth or dare?"

"Y'know Newbie, even though I always tease you about being a girl, you've never really been one till now. The middle you is a girl."

"What about the right and left one?"

"The right one is a boy. The left one is…something. Now girl Newbie, are you really going to suggest truth or dare?"

"You wanted me to be more fun. Now pick one."

"Truth."

"What did you think of me when you first met me?"

"You're being a girl. The left you turned in to a girl too."

"Answer the question, drunkie."

"Fine. I thought you were…moderately cute."

"Still not drunk enough to call me hot, huh?"

"'Snot that. You're more cute than drunk. Your turn now."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a shot with me."

"Perry, if I do that, I'll end up drinking more and then I won't be able to get home. And then I'll have to stay with you tonight."

"Okay. Stay with me then. Why don't you move in? Only the middle you though. I don't have room for all."

"Wh-what?"

"Just move in with me."

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow when you're sober and able to think clearly."

"Are we leaving now? Is your girl game over?"

"Yeah, let's get you to sleep."

* * *

Yes, you will see the conversation the next day. I'm just making it a separate conversation. In case you were worried, lol.

And please, let me know if either of them seem out of character or anything to you guys!


	11. The Morning After

Author's Note: I am so sorry I have yet to update My Fifty Things. I went on vacation for the last week, but didn't have the chapter done before I left like I was hoping. However, while I was on vacation, I wrote three chapters of it, and then four conversations for this story, another little one shot, and another little mini story. Look for all that to be on here in the next few days. But just for people reading My Fifty Things on here, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to add the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added me or this story on your favorites list, or added me and this story on to your alert list--all of that makes me want to update all of these faster.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugh, Newbie, you are _way _too awake for this early in the morning."

"So you remember I stayed here last night then?"

"Not really, no. But you obviously did. What happen, you decide to give into peer pressure and drink with me?"

"No, even though _you _kept insisting."

"What then Newbie? The last time I saw you this jumpy was when I kissed you….wait. Who did I kiss this time?"

"No one. Although good to know that kissing people is a common thing for you when you're drunk."

"Oh, stop pouting, Abby. I only try to kiss people when I'm really drunk. And have feelings for them."

"Well, who do you have feelings for now? I knew I shouldn't have taken you seriously when you asked last night—"

"Asked what?"

"—But I was really hoping you were serious."

"Newbie. I have a hangover, which means I have a headache. And now I'm confused by your babbling about whatever, so will you _please _fill in the blanks for me before my headache gets worse from all the confusion? _What _did I say last night?"

"You asked….you wondered…"

"Well? Just say it? Did I ask about a threesome or something?"

"YouaskedifIwouldmoveinwithyou."

"What was that?"

"You…asked if I would move in with you."

"Oh…"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you seriously. I'm just gonna leave and go back to my place now."

"Newbie, will you please sit back down? I'm just attempting to process this, and that's taking longer than usual right now with the large amount of scotch in my head. When did I ask you this?"

"When we were playing truth or dare."

"We were playing _what_? Oh, good Lord Newbie!"

"Yeah, I know I'm a girl. But you dared me to take a shot, and you wouldn't shut up. So I thought that me saying I'd have to stay with you would make you stop bothering me, but then you said I should move in with you."

"So at the end of the night?"

"Yeah. I knew it was too good to be true…I should have realized you weren't ready for that step like I am."

"You are?"

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?"

"Honestly, I never really thought about it, Newbie."

"Think about it…we could be together all the time."

"Is this supposed to encourage or discourage me?"

"I could cook us dinner. We already would have a pet!"

"Rowdy does not count as a pet. In fact, I don't even want him here with us."

"Wait, are you agreeing to this?"

"I guess I am.

"Awesome! It's gonna be so much fun. We'll negociate on me bringing Rowdy later. And can we have a secret language? When Turk and I lived together we did, and we would practice it when we were both at home."

"Don't make me change my mind already Newbie."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! And be on the lookout for my other stuff!


	12. What's my name again?

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this latest conversation.

Don't own them...obviously.

* * *

"JD, come back here."

"Oh, so _now _you know my name."

"Newbie, it was an accident. I didn't mean to call you Jordan."

"Well you did."

"Will you please sit down?"

"I see no reason for me to. I'll go ahead and leave so you can go just call Jordan. Invite her over. Do whatever you want."

"Newbie, I want you to stay….JD, come on. I'm not perfect. You've called me worse before…you called me Elliot!"

"I called you Elliot because you were being neurotic like her."

"Still. Will you please come back?"

"Will you please stop laughing?"

"Only if you stop getting ready to run out of here."

"Perry…"

"Fine, I'll try. Will you sit down now so I can explain?"

"Fine."

"JD—look, use of your name—I'm sorry. It just slipped out—"

"Gee, that makes me feel better that the two of us are now interchangeable to you."

"—But you were having a Jordan moment."

"I—"

"Don't deny it. You know how long it takes her to get ready to go places. You were here when she chose this as her place to go in between apartments. It took her an hour to do her hair, I swear. And I love you Newbie, I do, but after forty-five minutes of you getting ready with no end in sight, someone had to say something, and Jordan's name just slipped out in the process. Do you see now?"

"I guess."

"Am I forgiven?"

"No. You have to work for it."

"You're going to make this hell for me, aren't you?"

"Sure am, _Elliot."_

"Oh now, was that even necessary?"


	13. Girl, we leavin' on a G5, G5

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you guys are liking these as much as you are...it makes me want to keep writing more. And just remember, if you guys ever have any suggestions for me to write about, just let me know, and I'll try to write something about it. :D

Don't own them. Or the title, which is from that new Jesse McCartney song that always gets stuck in my head. And its just this one line too!

* * *

"Newbie."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me—tell me a joke, describe your hair care process, explain how you got to be the way you are, _something. _No singing though. Just…talk to me."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Wait…are you afraid of flying?"

"No."

"Perry…"

"I'm afraid of taking off and landing. That's different."

"Why? That's the fun part, it's like a roller coaster."

"I'm not in control of it though. I can't do anything if something goes wrong."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a control freak."

"Newbie…"

"Oh no. You don't get to growl at me right now. You're the one who asked me for help."

"Newbie. Will you help me out here or not?"

"Sure. Um….we can't go join the mile high club, because we're not in the air—"

"And leaving our seats right now isn't allowed."

"I know! If this plane was going to crash, who would you call?"

"That is a horrible conversation for right now, Newbie."

"I would call Turk."

"I refuse to answer your question. Will you please think of another conversation?"

"Where do you think the pee goes when you use the bathroom on the plane?"

"…I don't know which conversation is worse."

"You know we're safe right? Hey, look out the window and watch this other plane take off."

"I can't see out the window very well because some child wanted it."

"But it's fun to watch all the houses and cars as you get further in the air. They look like tiny toy models."

"Like I said: some child."

"Just look out the window. See that plane? They just took off with no problems."

"What about that noise on our plane?"

"That's normal."

"Why aren't we going yet?"

"We have to wait for our turn, Perry."

"How'd you learn all this Newbie?"

"I've been on a plane before. Haven't you?"

"When I was younger. But I haven't made that many trips that require a flight since then. Hell, Jordan and I took a boat to our honeymoon."

"Why?"

"Cheaper."

"Ah. Hey! We're beginning to move!"

"Newbie…"

"Perry, just squeeze my hand…ow. Okay, maybe not that hard."

"I was barely touching it, you girl."

"No, you were squeezing it really tight."

"Are we in the air yet?"

"Almost…now we are."

"Okay. Thanks Newbie."

"You're welcome. Will I have to do this again when we land?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to go join the mile high club now?"

"No."

"But I just helped you!"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Love you too Newbie."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember: any suggestions at all will work, no matter how weird or angsty they might be.


	14. I'm just a jealous guy, look out

I've had a few requests along the way that I show a jealous Perry...and I'm going to. But this came to me when I was watching the first episode with Julie, in the second season. Ya know, the one where JD advises waiting and seeing with a patient with Elliot, and Turk eats a lot of steak? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews. They make my day...and since I just got my wisdom teeth out, the reviews help ease the pain, lol.

Don't own them. Or the title, which came from the song _Jealous Guy _by John Lennon

* * *

"What is _she _doing here?"

"Newbie, down…"

"But she's over there, undressing you with her eyes."

"Yet I'm standing here, having this stupid conversation with you."

"Yeah, but…"

"Newbie, what happened to the days when you were excited about seeing her _ev-hev-ry_ time she showed up at this hospital? Walking around backwards so she can see your 'tushie?' Falling over yourself trying to talk to her?"

"That was before. Now this hospital doesn't need Plomax. It doesn't do any good…"

"Newbie. Will you relax?"

"But she!"

"Isn't going to approach me."

"But her eyes…they're like tractor beams, trying to pull you to her…"

"Newbie. Y'see how I'm still here with you?"

"Yeah."

"And how I'm looking _at you_?"

"Yeah…"

D'ya see where I'm going with this?"

"That she hasn't approached you yet?"

"No…she actually came over last night."

"She did _what?!_ That's it. Let me go!"

"Newbie. _Nothing happened._ She came over, asked about Jordan and when I told her we weren't together anymore, she tried to get back together with me…Newbie. I'm stronger than you and I'm not going to let you go attack Julie."

"But she…!"

"Nothing happened. I told her I was with someone, who I _love—_remember that?—and we just caught up for a few minutes before she left."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. I love_ you._ Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Wait, what's she doing now? GET AWAY FROM MY BROWN BEAR!"

"Newbie. Newbie? NEWBIE! Will you get back over here? Oh good Lord…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	15. Happy birthday to you!

_Here's another conversation! I wrote this one after seeing it was John McGinley's birthday last week. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Don't own them._

* * *

"Perry…Perry, wake up!"

"What Newbie? This better be an emergency."

"Happy birthday!"

"_That's _what you're waking me up for?"

"Well, yeah. It's midnight, I just got home, I figured that this would be a good start to your birthday."

"No, a good start would be me sleeping. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Not yet."

"_Why _Newbie? Today is the same as any other day of the year."

"No it's not—today you get presents!"

"Which, as I recall, I got a few weeks ago."

"That was a pre-birthday present. To start getting you ready for today."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"…do you think if I started a line of pre-birthday cards, they'd sell well?"

"What?"

"Nothing. You want your present?"

"Can it wait twelve, thirteen hours?"

"Nope. Ta-da!"

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!"

"A case of scotch?"

"Yup! Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but _why _couldn't this wait until later?"

"Because I'm spreading your presents out, making them last longer. Every few hours, I'm going to give you another present!"

"Starting in the morning?"

"Nope, starting now! In a few hours, I'm gonna give you another present!"

"Sleeping pills? Ear plugs? A room with a lock you don't have a key for?"

"No, you have to wait and see! This is gonna be your best birthday ever!"

"I'm sure it will be. Good night."

"Good night, see you in a few hours. Oh, and I made sure your shift was covered today so you don't have to work at all."

"Thanks Newbie. Love you."

"Love you too."


	16. Life is just a movie: a Lifetime movie

Here's another conversation for you guys! Hope you like it!

Don't own anything...yet...

* * *

"Newbie, wh…_what _are you watching?"

"N-nothing! I'm watching...this cartoon!"

"Okay…which cartoon is it?"

"It's that one…with the dog. See? There's the dog!"

"What's the name of the cartoon Newbie?"

"Um, Dog McBark?"

"Close. But that's not it."

"Wait. How do _you_ know the name of the cartoon? Maybe you're just pretending like you do, but you really don't!"

"I have a son and a daughter, remember? And they both like cartoons."

"Oh…"

"So, what were you watching?"

"I told you: nothing."

"So if I press the last channel button, it'll go back to ESPN?"

"Well, I might have _accidentally _pushed a button or two on the way to this channel."

"For what channel Newbie?"

"I don't know! I changed the channel so quickly…"

"_Lifetime_, Newbie?"

"What? Is that the channel it landed on?"

"What movie is this?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait, isn't this that actor from that show that you like?"

"Which show?"

"That Canadian one…the teenage soap opera?"

"Degrassi?"

"Sure. Isn't she in it?"

"I…wouldn't know."

"Newbie, what did you have for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza...why?"

"Just answer the questions. What's Gandhi's real name?

"Turk."

"What's your son's name?"

"Sam."

"Where is Rowdy?"

"In the hallway."

"What movie is this?"

"Poison Ivy: The Secret Society….damnit!"

"Thank you. I knew you were a girl who watched Lifetime."

"Have you actually sat down and watched one? They're addicting!"

"If you say so, Sarah…"

"Here. The next one on is really good—it's a new one, starring this actress who kind of reminds me of Carla. She lost her daughter in a fire, but never actually believed she was gone. And I think she finds the daughter, somehow or another. Sit down and watch it with me!"

"Or I can go watch some sports on the bedroom TV and drink some scotch…."

"Oh! While you're at the bar, can you make me an appletini? I don't think I did it right last time, it tasted too strong...the recipe is on the counter."

"…how is it I ended up with someone who is more of a girl than Jordan?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! And leave any ideas you have! Angst, humor, whatever! :D


	17. Shopping time

Here's another conversation! This one is for **Bonzodog.**

Don't own them.

* * *

"Newbie, why are we here again?"

"I need to do some shopping."

"In the aisle full of shiny, glittery, pink notebooks?"

"Well, I need a new journal!"

"Why don't we go to a book store and pick one out from there? Maybe they'll be a little more…manly. And a little bit more adult."

"No, I found one!"

"The Hannah Montana one?"

"No, look above it!"

"High School musical?"

"No! C'mon Perry, it's not that hard to spot."

"The one that says 'My first journal' in pink? Newbie, really?"

"No! The one with the unicorn on it!"

"…a unicorn. Standing in front of a waterfall, with a rainbow above him? That one?"

"Yes!"

"No. You get that journal, I'm breaking up with you."

"Perry, you know you love the unicorn. And besides, you should be thanking unicorns."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Because I asked Justin—you know, my unicorn—if I should go for it with you before we were together. And then I asked him if I should move in with you. Both times he said yes. And we all know that if Justin had said no, I wouldn't be here today."

"I…didn't know that."

"Now Jack is learning to go to Justin with his questions."

"Newbie, don't turn my son into a mini version of you! It's bad enough my daughter is named after you…"

"Hey, Jennifer Dylan is an awesome name!"

"And Jack is starting to think that Rowdy is a real dog, courtesy of you and Turtlehead."

"Don't hurt Rowdy's feelings. But we don't do that anymore, because Carla told us to stop."

"Good old Carla."

"She said it's not good for our kids to think Rowdy is real and to think about getting rid of him at a garage sale before long."

"You aren't going to, are you?"

"No! Rowdy is my best friend, after Turk. It would be like if we decided to just give away Jack or Jennifer or Sam!"

"I don't think it's exactly the same, but whatever Newbie."

"You aren't going to fight me on it?"

"It won't work."

"Wow…"

"I _will _fight you on the notebook though."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Newbie, are you just not looking at it?"

"I am! And I like what I see!"

"I don't think you're really looking at it…Newbie, it's for twelve-year old girls!"

"It's pretty."

"Exactly."

"Fine. Oh, maybe I'll get one of those electronic locking journals so the Janitor can't break into it and read all my thoughts."

"Great! Then you and my daughter and Carla's kid can have matching journals!"

"Are you saying it's for little girls?"

"Have you seen the ads for them?"

"Well…no."

"Way to prove my point Newbie. Ok…if you pick out a journal that _isn't _designed for a preteen girl to write in while she's rocking out to Hannah Montana and writing about how she wishes she could marry all three of the Jonas Brothers and live with them in their house, I'll get those…cookies you want."

"You're resorting to bribing me? Over a notebook that _I'll _be using, not you?"

"I know…it's sad."

"I'm still not doing it."

"I'll…let you have control of the TV for the week."

"Even on the weekend?"

"…yes."

"Alright! No sports for the J-Dizzle this weekend! How about….this one! It's green and has designs on it."

"Damn it. Fine."

"I win! Lifetime channel and musicals all weekend long!"

"Come on, let's go."

"No, you promised me a box of Jammie Dodgers! Which aren't cookies, by the way...they're biscuits. Made in heaven and sent to us."

"How did you find out about these things anyways? Aren't they British?"

"I had a patient who gave me a box as a thank you gift. Turk and I spent the whole afternoon just eating them. They're so good!"

"Newbie…I'll get you a whole case of those cookies if you give me total control of the TV this weekend."

"Nope! I'll just go and buy some myself later."

"Damn it."

* * *

For the people who want to see JD's original choice for journal (which I think is pretty, and I think when I was a teenager, I had something like it, lol.): http: / images. cafepress. com/ product/ 138355256v1(underscore) 240x240(underscore) Front.jpg (Just remove the spaces

The second notebook (which I think is pretty too): www. amazon. com/ Acanthus-Embossed-Leather-Writing-refillable /dp/B000TYICL6 /ref (equals) pd(underscore) sbs(underscore) op(underscore) 1

**Jammie Dodgers** are a popular British biscuit, made from shortbread and raspberry flavoured plum jam. That's pretty much all I know about them (thank you wikipedia!) but Bonzodog requested that I work them into a story...I hope you like it! If you have any questions about what Jammie Dodgers are, go to her. :D

And everyone else, feel free to make requests!


	18. Friends and Pots

**Author's paragraph: **In Broadway (my first ever story for these two), there was a throwaway line about Perry saying Turk and Elliot can't come over again, and JD saying they've already apologized. Well, right after that, I wrote part of this conversation, and then got distracted by something shiny in the air...or Scrubs on TV. Whatever. But here it is, all finished and ready for the Internet! If you haven't read Broadway, it won't impact the reading of this story at all...but Broadway is a good story. It's pretty much a conversation like this. Anyways...on to the story.

Don't own them, still...

* * *

_2:30 AM_

"Hey Perry?"

"What Newbie?"

"I'm sorry Elliot and Turk drank all your scotch."

"And are now passed out in my living room. Which reminds me, why aren't you out there with them? Should you be celebrating that you managed to stay up later than the other girls by playing pranks on them, like, I don't know, dipping their hands in warm water or whatever it is you girls do."

"It was good to have them over tonight."

"Why did they have to come over again?"

"Elliot needed to talk about her latest break down, the babysitter was still working, so Turk could leave Izzy with her until Carla got off work."

"What was Barbie's breakdown about?"

"She saw Sean at the grocery store and he had a new girlfriend and Elliot is single right now. And then she saw Keith from a distance and he was flirting with some girl, and somewhere in between the two, she saw Paul at the hospital, right after she got throw up and blood all over her scrubs."

"Paul still works at the hospital?"

"Yeah. He's on a different floor though, so that's why we never see him. And even though Carla is his boss and talks to him occasionally, she never mentions him because Elliot would freak out."

"Ah."

"Wait, why do you care?"

"I don't…I'm just trying to get information to torture Barbie with tomorrow as payback for tonight."

"Perry, don't. They just started believing that you're not always a jerk to everyone. Don't ruin that now."

"Oh, I'll be ruining it at seven in the morning, when I get up and practice drumming on my pots in the kitchen."

"…_what?"_

"When Jack is here, he likes to drum on the kitchen pots and pans. I assist him, and could use some practice before he replaces me."

"And you call me weird?"

"Newbie, you and your friends played a drinking game called "Find the Saltine: Alcohol style."

"That's a very hard game when you're drunk."

"I'm sure it is."

"Thanks for letting my friends come over tonight."

"This won't be repeated. You've lost your friend privileges. And it's not like they're going to want to come over after my practice session in the morning."

"We'll see about that. Good night Perry."

"No we won't see about that. It's already been decided. Good night Newbie."

_7 AM_

**BAM! BAM! BAM!!**

"PERRY!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! And thanks for all the reviews and ideas on the previous chapters! Keep them coming!


	19. Drunk JD

_Author's Note: Sorry for the AWOL-ness for a while. I'm about to go more AWOL because I'm moving back into my dorm on Saturday, and begin my senior year on Monday. BUT never fear, I will still be writing these conversations and I will be updating My 50 Things. Just the updates may be slow. Then again, I don't really know...I have no idea how demanding all my classes will be.  
_

_Don't own them._

* * *

"Newbie. You're home late."

"Heys Perry."

"Are you drunk?"

"Mes and Turk went and were bartenders tonight at the drinking place. There was lots of alcohol."

"Well, obviously there is a lot of alcohol Princess. How much did you drink?"

"Enough. Bar tending led to drinking. Drinking led to drunk…ing. Drunking turned to me! Ta-da!"

"How did you get here?"

"Carla came and got us because she home wanted Turk."

"…wanted Turk home?"

"Yup! Turk wanted to come up to the apartment and hang out more, but Carla wouldn't let him."

"Good."

"Don't be like that! You know you like Turk!"

"No. No, I don't."

"But he's my best friiiiiiiiiiiend! You have to like him!"

"You don't like my best friend."

"Yes I do!"

"You like Jordan?"

"Jordan? Wait…aren't I your best friend? The closest friend you have since Ben died?"

"No, Newbie."

"Oh. Can we get spinny chairs?"

"What?"

"The chairs that you can spin in. They're drunk when fun."

"Until you throw up."

"I don't throw up when I'm drinking."

"Spin in a chair enough and you will."

"But they're funnnnnnn. Let's go get one now."

"Newbie, sit. And keep your hands at your sides. No getting handsy!"

"I can't help it!"

"Do I need to tie your hands up?"

"Oooh, kinky Perry…I didn't know you were like that."

"Newbie."

"I danced on a bar tonight."

"What?"

"I was told I was given free shots if I danced on the bar with some girls. So I did. And then I got free shots."

"_How _much did you have?"

"A lot. Not all Appletinis either! I drank some scotch even….aren't you proud of me?"

"Sure, Newbie."

"Can we play a game?"

"The quiet game?"

"No! Why would we play that?"

"So you'll be quiet and fall asleep and I can be left alone."

"Silly Perry…I know you love me being around talking."

"Something like that Newbie."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew….it…."

"Newbie?"

"…"

"Newbie? Did the alcohol make you pass out finally? Or are you trying to be like Rowdy and you're going to try to scare me when I get closer?"

"…"

"Wow, what I said actually made sense. Newbie, I've been spending too much time with you."

"…"

"Okay. Let's get you to bed. Good night Newbie."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! Keep them coming!_


	20. JD the Lobster

_Author's note: Ok wow...I just realized tonight that I never replied to any reviews from the last chapter. I am so sorry...I really did read them and appreciate all of them._

_On another note, hey looks who's back and kickin'! I thought I made you guys wait long enough for this conversation so here you go! Inspired by a real life conversation between my best friend and me...I'm the JD in the conversation we had, btw._

_Don't own them._

* * *

"Ow."

"Newbie…what happened to you?"

"I may have gotten a little overly tanned today."

"Newbie, you look like a lobster. What did you do, go swimming for a few hours with no sunscreen on?"

"Well…"

"JD! Do you realize how stupid that is?"

"I didn't think I would get sunburned!"

"Yes, because you're so tan already…"

"Hey, I don't appreciate the sarcasm there."

"This is the _same thing _that happened a few weeks ago after you and Gandhi took that little roadtrip in his car with the top down. Didn't you learn then?"

"I thought it would have prepped me for this. I didn't think it would be that bad!"

"No, you didn't think at all. Of all the stupid things you do…for God's sake, Newbie, you're a doctor! You should know better than this—you've seen skin cancer, you know what causes it!"

"I know, I—"

"And you know that people who don't wear sunscreen are more at risk and just because none of the cool kids wear sunscreen doesn't mean you don't either! Find another way into the popular group! Some of us want you to _not _get skin cancer, you know."

"Perry—"

"Where was Carla? Doesn't she usually make sure you kids are dressed properly?"

"She was working. Perry, I know it was a mistake and I'll eventually learn from all the times I've done this, but can we _please _save the lecture until after my burn goes away? It really hurts."

"Ok. But I _will_ be finishing this lecture. And it _will_ be longer since I'll have more time to think of things to say."

"Fine, whatever. Can you just grab the aloe for me?"

"Sure. You want some help?"

"That'd probably be good, thanks."

"You're welcome. Just no swimming for a year. I won't be seen with a lobster in public."

"Fine…it's getting too cold to swim anyways."

"Alright. Now that we understand that point, let me go grab the aloe."

"Thanks. Hey, Perry?"

"No Newbie, I will not give you a full body massage while I help you apply the aloe?"

"That's not it. How am I going to sleep tonight?"

"There's your punishment. You should have thought of that before you decided that sunscreen was for losers."

"But Perry…!"

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! And sorry for not responding last time...I appreciate everyone reading, I really do._


	21. Halloween

Author's Note: Heeey, look at this, a new conversation! I actually wrote this forever ago, but then misplaced and when I was unpacking all my stuff from college, I found it! Hope you guys like it.

Don't own them. Still.

* * *

"Aye! Avast ye!"

"_What _are you doing Newbie? I walk into our place to see clothes scattered all over the floor and you in the middle, holding a sword pretending to be a pirate."

"I'm trying to decide on what to be for Halloween!"

"_Trying_ to decide? Newbie, how many costumes have you tried on?"

"Well, I originally wanted to be Batman, but then I decided that getting a cape and the mask would be too much work. So I thought about being a vampire, but I didn't want to give away what Dr. Acula looks like before the movie comes out—"

"—Because that's going to be so soon—"

"—And then I thought about a werewolf, but decided that would be too scary, so I think I'm going to be a pirate!"

"Wow…now where are you going to wear this costume? Because they do put an age limit on dressing up. And we're not going to have the kids that night—Jordan wanted to show them what a real witch does on Halloween night. And yes, she's taking Sam too."

"We're all going to a Halloween party!"

"_We?_ Oh no, Newbie, I think you have me confused with someone else—someone like your black wife? No _way _am I going to a Halloween party!"

"But Perryyyy…"

"No Newbie! And no pouting either, it won't work."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll let you pick out your own costume, instead of the one I picked out."

"Oh good Lord…you already decided on a costume for me?"

"Yup! Turk and I picked out everyone's costumes!"

"Dare I ask what they were?"

"Well, Turk is going to be Frozone—"

"Who?"

"The black guy from _The Incredibles_. C'mon Perry, we just watched that movie with the kids last week!"

"Oh, of course. Howe could I _nawt _remember that?"

"Sarcasm not needed there. Anyway, Carla is going to be Anita from _West Side Story_."

"…You guys know she's not from Puerto Rico right?"

"Yes. But she didn't mind the costume too much…I don't think. And Elliot is going to be a princess. A _Barbie _princess to be exact. I got the idea from Jennifer's newest doll."

"Don't tell me you bought her another one of those ridiculous toys."

"What? She loves them. Why would I refuse her something she loves?"

"Do I even want to know what you picked out for me?"

"You'll like it."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Originally, Superman. It was to go with my whole superhero theme, but then I changed my costume and Carla's costume, so it doesn't work as well. Plus you have red, curly hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. It's just not very Superman-like. We'll have to figure out something for you…hmmm…"

"I have an idea. A doctor."

"No—a patient! You could get some fake blood, some stuff from the hospital…oh, even better, a _zombie_ patient!"

"You know I haven't agreed to this party, right?"

"C'mon Perry! It'll be fun, you know it will be!"

"No, Newbie."

"Fine. Then you can sit at home that night all by yourself while everyone else is having fun."

"Is that supposed to motivate me to go? Because if it is, you _really_ have to stop getting me and Gandhi mixed up."

"Please Perry? You know I'm not going to give up until you do."

"I'll just tune you out. Years of practice, after all."

"Fine. You know what? I'm going to call Jordan and see if she wants a night out and _you_ can take the kids trick-or-treating."

"You wouldn't. You know I hate doing that."

"Watch me."

"Newbie…"

"Hello Jordan? Hey, it's JD. Perry isn't planning on going out on Halloween and we were wondering—"

"Fine! You win. I'll go. Give me the phone now."

"Heeey, I was talking!"

"Jordan? Wait…_Carla?_ Newbie, you tricked me!"

"Yeah, but you agreed to go. Carla heard it too!"

"Damnit."

"Time to start figuring out your costume!"


	22. Green Eyed Monster?

Author's Note: So apparently, I didn't upload all the conversations I wrote last summer....here's one! Thanks for all the reviews and putting this story on story alert and marking it as one of your favorites guys! I really appreciate it, and continue leaving the comments and feedback. And suggestions for future conversations are always welcome...=D

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

"Perry, will you relax?"

"Why? So you can go back to flirting with that stupid new pretty boy doctor over there?"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"Having a conversation to welcome the new doctor?"

"By giggling and batting your eyelashes at him? Last time I checked, that's flirting, not just talking, Cindy."

"Ya know, he didn't treat me like a girl. Maybe I should go back over there."

"Newbie, don't you dare."

"Ow, Perry, let go of my arm. I was _kidding. _Jeez."

"Are you really?"

"Wow...is this what I think it is?"

"What Newbie?"

"Is the great and infallible Perry Cox actually _jealous?"_

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of that stupid guy?"

"You totally are. And you know he's not stupid."

"Says who?"

"Well, maybe that medical degree he has that says he graduated at the top of his class at Yale..."

"Have you actually _seen_ this degree_? _I haven't, and no one else has either. I think it's made up._"_

"Wow Perry...are you really that jealous of him?"

"What? No."

"You are! I never thought I'd see you jealous of someone I talked to. You're afraid of losing me!"

"I'm not. If you want to go talk to him, you're free to."

"_Ow! _First you'd have to let go of my arm, Perry..."

"...fine. Maybe I am a little."

"I knew it!"

"This is the happiest day in your life isn't it?"

"No..."

"Newbie, don't lie."

"It's not!"

"Whatever you say Newbie."

"At least I'm not the one afraid of losing...me. Wait."

"Nice one, Newbie."

"At least I'm not jealous!"

"Shut up Glenda."

* * *

Feel free to go crazy with the suggestions for future conversations...and thanks again for all the reviews and taking the time to read this. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
